I still love her
by WoahWoahNbb
Summary: It's been a year since the premiere, and since Nat and Rosalina's break up. Will Nat win Rosalina back? If he did, will the relationship work? (Better than it sounds. i think, lol. I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so cut me some slack xD**

The Naked Brothers Band are doing their last concert for their tour.

Nat was now finishing up Body I Occupy.

''Thank You Chicago!'' Nat yelled into the microphone, the fans started screaming even louder which brought a smile on the bands face.

The band all bowed to the crowd and went to the bus passing the screaming fans

''I am tired'' Alex said while yawning

''You? Tired? Are you sick Alex?'' Nat said while feeling his forhead

Alex slapped Nat's hand away, ''Being in a famous band, and being an awesome drummer is hard work!''

''Alex, don't brag, you know what happens when you brag.'' Cooper informed

''I can't wait to get home, I'll get to see my boyriend!'' Kristina said

''I'll get to see mine also!'' Rosalina said

They both started jumping up and down like fan girls

The boys rolled their eyes

''Girls'' David said

''You have a boyfriend Rosalina?'' Nat asked

''Yeah..?''

''What's his name?'' Nat asked

''His name is Danny, I think you guys met him before.''

''Danny Shapiro from the football team?'' Qassim asked

Rosalina nodded her head

''Wow! He's the most popular guy in school, next to Nat. I expected him to date Patrice or something.'' Thomas Said

''Yeah well, Danny isn't a jerk like Patrice.'' Rosalina said

Nat mumbled under his breath, ''Yeah right.''

''What?'' Rosalina said

''I said uh, that's right.''

Rosalina didn't quite believe Nat but she moved on from it, ''I'm going to bed, night everyone.''

''Me too, I need my beauty rest.'' Kristina said

The boys decided to stay up

''What was that all about Nat?'' Qaasim asked

''What do you mean.'' Nat said while getting something to drink

''You looked kind of mad when Rosalina said she had a boyfriend.'' said Alex

''Yeah, and I heard what you said, you said Yeah right.'' Thomas said

''Look I'm not mad or jealous, just let me be, okay!?''

The guys all put their hands up

''Ok Ok, just saying bro.'' Alex said

''I'm going to sleep.'' Nat said while leaving the area of the bus

''He's definitely jealous.'' Alex said

The band agreed, they stayed up a little bit more and then they all went to sleep

**Ok, so i think I did horrible, anyway a review would be great! :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

Nat was the first to wake up.

He yawned, ''are we almost home Tuffy?''

''Yeah, about an hour , oh and morning Nat.'' Tuffy said

''Ok cool, and good morning to you also.'' Nat said while smiling at him

Nat just walked back to the center of the bus and grabbed the video game controller and started playing

Then Rosalina walked in there

''Is it ok if I join?'' She said

Nat looked up at her and smirked

''You can't beat me.'' he said

''Whatever!'' she said and then laughed

Rosalina grabbed the other ccontroller and started playing with him, she ended up killing him on the first round.

''Screen cheater!'' Nat said

''I smell sore loser.''

Nat chuckled, ''You're a girl , you aren't suppose to be good at video games.''

''Sexist much?'' she said

''Just kidding, but you are good.''

''I've been in a band with bunch of boys for about 4 or 5 years, I picked up something from you guys.'' she said looking at the screen

Not nodded his head, ''True.''

Alex walked in and yawned

''Morning Rosalina, and not good morning to you Nat.'' he said

''What did I do?'' Nat asked

''Morning Alex.'' she said smiling at Alex

''You didn't do anything.'' Alex said

Nat shook his head, ''You don't make any sense.''

''Mhm, anyway, can we change it to tv? I don't feel like watching Rosalina beat you.'' Alex asked

Nat's jaws dropped, and Rosalina smirked at him

''Fine.'' Nat said

Alex took the controller and changed the channel to Matt Pinfield TV

''Seriously Alex? Why Matt Pinfield!?'' Nat said

''Just curious that's all, and we haven't done anything for him to bash us.'' Alex said

_''Good Morning America! Its Mattpinfield and does anyone remember that big phony Bobby Love? A close source told me that Robert A.K.A Bobby Love is trying to rise back up to fame and get revenge on rockstar Nat wolff!'' Looks like Nat wolff needs to start racking up on balloons!''_

Matt Pinfield started doing his obnoxious laugh and then Alex turned off the tv

''Talk about a rude awaking.'' Thomas said

''I hate hearing that laugh in the morning.'' Qassim added

Nat ran a hand through his hair and groaned

''Whyyy me.'' he said

Rosalina put her hand on Nat's shoulder

''Don't worry about Bobby, Nat. There's no way anybody would want to be his fan anymore.'' she said

''Thanks Rosalina.'' he said

''Bobby Love? What about Bobby Love?'' David asked

''He's trying to get revenge on Nat but we're gonna be ok cause all Nat needs is balloons.'' Alex said

The band started laughing

Nat stood up, ''Yeah, you're right. Why should I worry about the balloon weenie?'

Cooper walked in

''Morning guys.''

The band all said hey to cooper

''Cooper, Bobby Love is trying to get revenge on me.'' Nat said

''What!?'' he said

''Don't worry Coop, Bobby isn't even much of a threat.'' Thomas said

The band agreed

''Where did you guys hear this?'' Cooper asked

''I changed the channel to MPTV and Matt Pinfield started talking about it.'' Alex said

Cooper sighed, ''Ok. Just keep a look out for him, alright guys?''

The band nodded their heads

''Dang, Kristina sleeps late.'' David said

''Tell me about it, she'll sleep for 2 days and not even notice.'' Rosalina said

''Guys we're here!'' Tuffy yelled

**I hope this was longer than the first one, can't tell haha.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tuffy pulled the lever and opened the bus door to let the band out

''Boys!'' Nat and Alex's dad yelled out

Nat and Alex ran over to Sonny and hugged him

Nat laughed, ''Hey dad.''

''I'm glad you guys are back!'' he said

''Me too.'' Alex said

Nat looked over to the rest of the band being greeted by their parents, then he saw Rosalina with her dad and other guy there.

''Helloooo earth to Nat!'' Alex said waving a hand in front of Nat's eyes

''Huh? What?'' Nat said

''Dad just asked if you were ok with pizza tonight.''

''Yeah, i'm good with that Dad.'' Nat said

''Ok boys, lets get going back to the apartment.''

When Nat and Alex got to their place they went to their rooms to start unpacking

''Did you see that guy with Rosalina and her dad over there?'' Nat asked

Alex shoved clothes in the hamper, ''Uhm no? I wasn't paying attention, and why were you?''

''I think it was Danny Shapiro, it looked like him.''

''Nat, dude. I thought you said you were over Rosalina.'' Alex said

''I am!''

Alex scoffed, ''Obviously not, you keep mentioning her and worrying about her love life.''

''Alex shutup. I just care.''

''Whatteverr youu saayy.'' Alex said

Nat rolled his eyes

''Well. I need to get my daily dose of milk.''

''I'm going for a walk.'' Nat said

''Alright, i'll tell dad.'' Alex said

Nat nodded and put on his shoes and went out of the apartment

While walking he was ambushed by paparrazi

Nat started running, ''I knew I should have gone incognitio!''

He passed Rosalina's house and ran to there and knocked on the door

She opened the door and Nat flew in, heavy breathing

''Uhm, come in?'' she said.

Rosalina saw the paparazzi and closed the door immediately

''So sorry!'' he said

''No its ok! Those reporters are a pain anyway, do you want something to drink?''

''Water..please.'' Nat said

She gave him water and they sat at the kitchen table

''So..what were you doing anyway?'' she said

''I just wanted to go for a walk, and I didn't feel like hiding my identity.''

She nodded then sighed, ''They're jerks for chasing down someone way younger than them.''

''I know right?''

''I could drive you back to your place if you don't want to walk anymore.'' she said

''Uhm, actually...we..uh haven't hanged out in a while like we use to.''

She smiled, 'Ok, but if it gets boring, its not my fault you stayed.''

Nat laughed

''You're not boring.'' he said

''Danny is gonna be over soon.''

''Ohh...I should go then.'' Nat said

''No No, its fine. I could invite Kris over and we could all hang out.'' Rosalina said while smiling

Nat smiled back

''Ok, that sounds cool.''

Nat thought that it would make it less awkward for him

''Well I am gonna call Kristina real quick and use the restroom.'' she said

Nat nodded

A little bit after Rosalina left to go call Kristina, Nat heard a knock on the door

Nat opened it and it was Rosalina's boyfriend Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo, finally came up with an idea :) **

''Uh..?'' Danny said

''I can explain.'' Nat said

Nat went over to the side to let him in and Danny stepped in

''Dude. Why are you here?'' Danny said

''I was being chased by reporters and her house was the closest, honestly.''

''Soo where's Rosalina.'' Danny asked

''She's inviting Kristina over..and using the bathroom I guess.'' Nat said

There was a awkward silence for a few seconds

''So uh, you're..her boyfriend?'' Nat said

''Yep, and you're her...ex, right?'' Danny asked

Nat nodded

''Oh.'' Danny said looking down

''This is pretty awkward.'' Nat said

''Yeah..''

Rosalina walked into the living room and saw them

''Danny! '' she said giving him a hug and a kiss

''Hey babe! So uh, you invited Kris over?''

''Yes! She's on her way.'' Rosalina said

''I'm gonna..go out back for a minute.'' Nat said

''Ok.'' She said

Nat stepped out back and pulled out his cell phone

He called Alex

_''Hello?'' _

''Alex, I'm at Rosalina's, could you tell dad?''

_''Sure, and ooh, did you make out with her yet!?''_

''Alex.''

_''Sorry Sorry, and why did you go to her house in the first place?''_

''I got chased by paparazzi and I ran to her house, and guess what dude, her boyfriend showed up.''

_''That's not good, does he hate you know?''_

''Actually, he's a cool guy, he didn't get angry like most other boyfriend's were to.''

_''Like you would have.''_

''Shutup.''

_''You know the reporters are gonna make up some story about you and Rosalina right?''_

Nat sighed, ''Yes I know, and I'm gonna hang up now, so tell dad I'm over here, okay?''

_''Got it. Later bro.'' _

''Bye Alex.'' Nat said, then he ended the call

Nat stepped inside

Then there was a knock on the door and you could here Kristina yelling outside of the door

Rosalina got up and answered it

Rosalina laughed, ''Kris! You are not in the hood part of New York,Don't yell like you are crazy!''

''Sorry Sorry, its just a habit.'' Kristina said

''Hey Kristina.'' Nat said

''Hey Nat, and Danny.'' Kristina said

''I'll bring out some movies, and we could choose..sounds cool?'' Rosalina asked

Everyone nodded

''So Nat, why are you here.'' Kristina asked

''Chased by reporters.'' he said

''I feel bad sometimes, it seems like they only chase you.''

''I guess its me being the leader of the band, I don't know.'' Nat said

''I'm gonna go to the bathroom.'' Danny said

Kristina sat next to Nat

''Ok, so what do you think about her boyfriend.''

''I don't know, he's a cool guy I guess.

''I think he's been cheating.'' Kristina said

''What!?''

**DUN DUN DUN lol**

**Okkk, so tell me what you thought about it.**

**I'll update soon again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, lol sorry it has been quite a long time! School is starting up and im so damn busy these days :/ **

Kristina smacked Nat's arm

''Shh you idiot!''

''Sorry!'' Nat whispered loudly

Kristina sighed, ''I'm not for sure though.''

''First of all, where did you hear this from?'' Nat asked

''One of my friends said that he's seen him hanging around this chick at school while Allie and us were on tour.''

''That doesn't mean anything, it could have been a friend, or a cousin.''

''She's from the cheerleading team.'' Kristina said

''Still doesn't mean anything.''

''Allie is one of my bestfriends, I'm not gonna let some guy cheat on her and get away with it, so could you do me a favor and keep and eye on him with me?''

Nat sighed and hesitated

''I don't wanna be a snoop.'' Nat said

Kristina made a puppy dog looking face

Nat laughed, ''Yeah, that's really gonna make me change my mind.''

Kristina punched Nat's arm, and he grabbed his arm

''Ow! Ok Ok, I will. No more punching!'' Nat said

Kristina smiled at him

''Thank you!'' She said

Nat rolled his eyes and Danny walked into the room

''She's still looking for a movie?''

Nat nodded

''Shoot, look its getting late, I'm gonna have to leave.''

Nat walked in the back to see Rosalina

''Hey''

Rosalina jumped

''You scared me.'' she said

Nat laughed slightly

''I'm sorry, I have to leave, its getting pretty late.''

''Aw, ok, I want a hug before you leave, you might die from the reporters.''

Nat laughed a little and went up to Rosalina and hugged her, then kissed her

Rosalina's eyes widen and they both turned red

''I'm so sorry!'' Nat said

''No, uhm...its..ok!'' Rosalina said

''I really really did not mean to do that!''

''Its fine, really!'' Rosalina said

Nat walked away backwards mouthing sorry and accidently tripped over a dog toy

''Ouch! Well, Uh, sorry and I'm leaving!'' Nat said

Nat walked to the living room to leave

''Bye Nat.'' Kristina said

''Later dude.'' Danny said

''Yeah..bye.'' Nat said while walking to the front door

Nat ran to the apartment safe and sound, he walked and sat in the egg chair and sighed

''Uh oh, what happened.'' Alex said

Nat started speaking fast

''I went to go say bye to Rosalina, we hugged and I accidently kissed her!''

''You go bro!'' Alex said

''ALEX!''

''Dude, I thought you still like her.''

''I do, its just that...I don't think she likes me anymore.''

Alex sighed and walked over to Nat

''Nat Nat Nat, you foolish big brother, Of course she still likes you.''

''You think s-What am i saying, she has a boyfriend and I have no chance with her again.''

''Whatever you say, but did you like the kiss?''

''Alex, that's none of your buisness.'' Nat said

Alex smirked at Nat, and Nat rolled his eyes

''Yes.''

''I knew it.'' Alex said

''I'm gonna take a nap, I am tired, I got chased by reporters and had a weird day.'' Nat said

''Ok, night..love bird.'' Alex said while smirking

Nat threw one of the couch pillows at Alex, and Nat laid on his bed and sat there thinking about what happened at Rosalina's house

**Ok, sorry if this one was boring, this was the only idea that popped into my head lol**

**Leave a review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one! :)**

Rosalina walked into the living room where Danny and Kristina were

''Hey babe.'' Danny said

''Hi'' she said sitting next to him

''Did you see Nat when he was leaving? His whole face was red!'' Kristina said

''Oh uhm..that's because he said that..it was hot, so yeah.'' Rosalina said stuttering

Kristina raised an eyebrow at Rosalina and Rosalina cleared her throat

''What.''

''Oh nothing.'' Kristina said

''So uh, what movie are we gonna watch?'' Danny asked

''Twilight!'' Rosalina said

Danny got up from the couch

''Well, im out of here.''

Rosalina laughed

''Aw come on, why?'' Rosalina said

Danny smiled at her and kind of laughed

''I am not watching that movie.'' Danny said

''Fine with me, Kristina and I can have a girls night.'' She said

''That sounds fun.'' Kristina said

''Definitely not staying around for girls night, bye babe.'' Danny said as he kissed her

Danny grabbed his jacket and walked out the door

''Ok, what's up.'' Kristina said

''What do you mean?'' Rosalina said

''I could totally tell you were lying about the Nat thing earlier.''

''Can we just move on from it, please Kris?'' Rosalina said

Kristina looked at Rosalina frowning

''Ok fine, Nat kissed me.''

Kristina shot up

''OH MY GOD! IS HE GOOD!? HOW, TELL ME, WHEN, WHERE, WHY!?'' Kristina was yelling

''Kristina!''

''Sorry!''

Rosalina sighed, ''Yes he's a good kisser.''

''AGGHHH.'' Kristina said

Rosalina laughed at Kristina's reaction

''Kristina! This is serious,I have a boyfriend!''

''Are you gonna tell him?'' Kristina asked

''I don't know.''

''Was it a long kiss? cheek kiss? peck kiss?'' Kristina asked

''What does that have to do with anything?'' Rosalina said

''Maybe he wont get mad if it was a certain kiss.''

''It was just a kiss.'' Rosalina said

''That tells me a lot.'' Kristina said

Rosalina threw her hands up

''Moving on please!?'' she said

''Fine Fine.'' Kristina said, ''Lets watch the movie.''

''Thank you.'' Rosalina said

~Next Day~

The band all met in the warehouse because Cooper had to talk about some things

''Hey Coop, what's up?'' Nat asked

''Hey everyone, I know we just got done with the tour but we have a gig scheduled.''

''Its fine, but where at?'' Nat said

''Here actually.''

''Wait, so we're having a concert in our band rehearsal place?'' Thomas said

''Yep, its for charity.''

''Awesome, helping out people is great.'' Rosalina said

''Do we have a setlist yet?'' Nat asked

''Not yet but I will give it to you guys. Well, that's all I wanted to say.''

Everyone was leaving but Nat pulled Rosalina aside

''Yeah?'' Rosalina said

''I don't want it to be awkward between us, lets talk about what happened.''

''Nat, you said it was an accident so lets just move on.'' she said leaving but Nat grabbed her again

''Can I ask something first?'' Nat said

''Yes.''

''Do you still have feelings for me?''

''I'm going.'' she said walking away

''Rosalina just answer.''

She was already gone, Nat sighed and walked back to the apartment

''So, I saw you talking with Rosalina.'' Alex said

''I asked her if she liked me still.''

Alex looked at Nat crazy

''Why would you ask that, that's very unlike of you, you're usually a baby.'' Alex said

''Thanks loving brother.''

''Again, why did you ask?''

''I just wanted to know, cause I still love her, even after she cheated and if she still felt the same about me.''

''She still does, I bet.'' Alex said

''I miss her so much Alex.''

''Its ok bro, I am cupid, remember? I know all about love, I can help you.''

''Nah, I think she's over me, so what's the point.''

Alex walked around in circles a few minutes then snapped his fingers

''I got it!''

''What?"

''get a girlfriend to make her jealous! Its the oldest scheme in the book!'' Alex said

**tsk tsk, Alex lol**

**please leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

''What? No!'' Nat said

''and why not?''

''I'm not gonna use a girl to get to Rosalina,that's mean! And first of all, Rosalina is gonna be mad if she finds out I was trying to get her jealous!''

''Ok sheesh, how about you tell the girl you are using her.''

''Like, tell her to be my fake girlfriend?''

''No, tell her to be your fake dog...YES TELL HER TO BE YOUR FAKE GIRLFRIEND.''

''..I don't know.'' Nat said

''Wait...I have the best idea yet.''

Nat sat up quickly and leaned in

''What!?'' Nat asked

''Hmm, I don't know...GET OVER HER!'' Alex said

Nat groaned and ran a hand through his hair

''Look, there is millions of other girls out there besides Rosalina.'' Alex said

Nat's phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D and it was Kristina

''Yeah Kris?''

_''Come meet me by the seafood place on Dublin Road.''_

''Alright.'' Nat said

_Ok, see you in a few, bye.'' _

Nat ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket

''Alex, tell dad im leaving.''

''Where are you going?'' Alex asked

''Meeting Kristina by that seafood place.''

''Ok, later.''

''Bye.''

Nat left the apartment and walked to the place

When he got there Kristina was sitting on a bench

''Hey Nat.''

''Hey, and why are we here exactly?''

''Danny.''

Nat gave an unpleasant look at Kristina

''Really Kristina, really.''

''What?'' Kristina said

''I doubt he's cheating, Danny is a nice guy, and spying on him is kind of wrong.''

Danny was in a restaurant across from them, they could see him from the glass window

''See that brunnette?'' Kristin asked

''Yeah? but that could be his cousin.''

''She just kissed him on the cheek!''

''A kiss on the cheek doesn't count.'' Nat said

''Ok, explain him giving her a necklace right now.''

Danny was laughing then looked out the window and saw Kristina and Nat

''Hide your face!'' Kristina said

Nat buried his face in this hands on the table and so did Kristina

''Kristina, I think he knows its us.''

''Ugh, lets hope not.'' Kristina said

Nat peeked and Danny was just talking to the girl,

Nat picked his head back up, guessing he didn't know it was them

''This is risky.'' Nat said

''I know.''

''Anyway, don't you have a boyfriend?'' Nat asked

''Yep, why?''

Nat just sighed and shook his head

''What? For your information, I saw him today.''

''Whatever.'' Nat said

''Oh look, they are getting up.'' Kristina said

Danny grabbed the girl's hand and kissed her on the cheek

''...Ok, got to admit, that's a little suspicious.''

''A cheek on the kiss doesn't count.'' Kristina said in a mocking voice

''I was just trying to find some reasons at the moment!'' Nat said

Danny and the girl walked out of the restaurant and Nat and Kristina hid their faces, but made it to where they could still see them.

Danny and the girl walked to his car and then he kissed her goodbye, on the lips.

''Did you see that!?'' Nat asked

''Yes! That son of a b-Ugh!'' Kristina said stopping herself

''I guess you were right!''

They uncovered their faces, but they did it at the wrong moment, Danny saw them and he looked like he saw a ghost. He got in the car quickly and drove off

''He saw us!'' Nat said

''I think I know this Nat, but we need to tell Rosalina, ASAP.''

''You know how Rosalina is, she won't believe anything someone says when it comes to guys. Trust me, I've dealed with it before.'' Nat said remembering about Bobby Love

''Well we have to figure out somehow.''

''I don't have any ideas.''

Kristina sighed

''OK well, we'll have to figure out later, but its getting late.''

''Yeah, I need to get home.''

''I'll text you, ok?''

Nat nodded and started walking back to his place

When he got back he went straight to Alex

''Dude, guess what.'' Nat said

''What.''

''Rosalina's boyfriend is cheating!''

''What? How?''

''Me and Kristina were spying on him and then he was at this restaurant with this girl. When they left Danny kissed her on the lips and drove off in his car.''

''Wow, are you gonna tell her?''

''Gonna have to, just can't let him get away with it like this.''

''Maybe me and the guys can help.''

''That's a good idea.''

''Alright.'' Alex said

Nat sighed, ''I had a weird day today, and I'm tired, night Alex.''

''Night.''

**uhhh ohhh.**

**(Leave a review, pleaseeeee)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nat woke up to the sound of his alarm, then he got down his bunk bed to wake up Alex

''Alex.'' Nat said while shaking him

Alex groaned and turned to his side

''Alex, get up dude, we have school.'''

Alex turned and faced Nat

''Can't I just drop out.'' Alex said

''No! now get up!''

''Fine.''

Alex got up and left the room, Nat shook his head and started getting clothes out of his dresser

Nat put on just a plain black t-shirt and some jeans, he brushed his hair, brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen

''I'm about to leave, you ok by yourself?''

''Yes I'm ok, I'm 12, and plus im walking to school today with Jaunita.'' Alex said while eating cereal

''Alright, well bye Alex.''

''You're not gonna eat?'

''I'm not that hungry, later.'' Nat said while walking out of the door

While walking to school he heard someone calling his name

Nat turned around and it was Rosalina

''Rosalina?'' Nat said

''Hey!'' she said going up to him

''Oh hey.'' Nat said

''Sorry about yesterday.'' she said looking down

''Its fine, I shouldn't really blurt out questions like that, lets just forget it, Ok?'' Nat said holding out his hand

She smiled at him and shook it

''So, highschool..'' she said nudging him

They both laughed a little

''Yep, we're gonna be in the same school.''

''Scared?'' She asked

''Why would I be scared, i'm the girl magnet.'' Nat said

She laughed and rolled her eyes

''How long do you think that nickname is gonna stick.''

''Probably not a long time, i'm gonna get older and ugly.'' Nat said

''Aw, you're not gonna get ugly, you're always gonna be a hottie.'' Rosalina said, and thought to herself, _''Did I really just say that!?''_

Nat chuckled and looked at her

''Did you just call me a hottie?''

''What? No.''

''I think you did.''

''No I didn't, I said you will always be a...snotty..'' she said

''You liar.'' he said smirking

''Nope.''

Nat laughed, ''So where's your boyfriend, shouldn't he be driving you to school?''

''He's not going to school today, he said he's sick.''

''or cheating.'' Nat mumbled

''What?''

''Nothing, so uh the tour was great this year.''

''Yeah.''

''Just yeah? What was wrong with it?''

''I mean, for you guys, it was cool but I still got hate for the cheating thing...'' She said trailing off

''Oh..I thought people would have gotten over that.'' he said

''I deserve it.''

''No you don't.'' he said

''Yeah I do, i'm such an idiot.''

''No you're not, stop talking about yourself like that, it was a mistake, ok?'' Nat said

They were now at the school, standing in front of it

''Yeah but...''

Nat interrupted, ''Rosalina, i'm over it..I was a while ago, you're still my bestfriend, and I still love you and nothing can ever change that.'

Nat opened the door and walked in

The rest of the band walked up to Rosalina

''Did you guys just have a fight?'' David asked

''No.'' she said walking in

''I wonder what that was all about?'' Qassim said

''Just love bird things.'' Thomas said

The guys just shrugged at eachother and walked into the school

**Sorry if it was short lol**

**but I hoped you guys liked it.**


End file.
